Never Neverland
by GrahmCracka
Summary: Well, Drew's done it agian. Same old pick on May thing. But what if May doesn't want it anymore? What if, Drew is in Never Neverland? Songfic. Title: Never Neverland by: Play


**

* * *

**

**hey there, peoples! :)**

**hehe, i'm so excited!**

**why, you ask?**

**CAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST CONTESTSHIPPING STORY!**

**aaaaand, it's a one-shot. :)**

**ya see, i tried writing a continueus chapter story for a Total Drama Island fanfic...**

**and it didn't work out.**

**i have waaayyyy to much soccer commitments to worry about to be able to update to.**

**and so now i have this killer one-shot. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was, once again, the end of another contest. Once again, May and Drew were the finalists. And, once again, Drew had barley defeated May.

What else was new?

The audience roared in applause and Drew did his famous 'hair flick' he had trademarked in his younger days as a co-ordinator, which sent every girl squealing with delight. Well, all except one girl.

May had simply turned around and walked away from the scene. Simply and silently while the crowed adored Drew. Once she had made it to the back hallway that would lead her out of the contest hall- which was being held in none other than Goldenrod City- and be on her way to the next contest.

"Oh Drew, you're, like, so hot," shouted the voice of some dumb bimbo.

"Hmmm, that I am," was the reply of Mr. I'm so much better than everyone else.

May snorted and continued walking past the two as if nothing had happened. Drew merely smirked and began to follow her.

"Well, well, well. I have to say, it was a nice effort, but it was nothing compared to me. As if you didn't already know that, of course."

"Why don't you go bother someone else for once, _Drew_?" She spat the name as if Arbok venom was burning her throat.

"Well, cause no one else has anything to be made fun of except you." Drew continued by smiling a very sarcastic smile.

"That is so not true and you know it!"

"But it is true, May. No one else has put up with the humiliation of not winning one single ribbon the whole Sinnoh journey besides you," Tears were brimmed at her eyes; threatening the world that they would fall in fierce waterfalls down her fragile angelic face. "I mean, come on May. This is getting way to pathetic, even for you. Not that you were that great in the first place, of course."

May slouched and tilted her head downward, letting her bangs fall in her face and cover her watery eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even bother com-"

"JUST SHUT IT ALREADY," May screamed at the top of her lungs. "I get it! Okay?! I know it's not been looking good, but how _dare_ you just stand there and insult me like you're the Almighty Articuno for Arceus sakes!"

All Drew could do was stare, shockingly, at her. May would always get pissed because of his teasing. He loved it. She was so different from every other girl he'd ever met! She never swooned over him, or stalked him, or even complimented him. She frickin fought back! May thought of him as just a normal person. She didn't think he was all that because he had money, fan girls, and extremely dashing good looks. She was the kind of girl who thought of him as a rival and friend, not a hot, rich sex object like his fan girls did.

So why was this time any different? He couldn't understand. It was all supposed to be in order. He would tease her, she would get pissed and try to argue back, they'd fight, she'd look incredibly hot with her frustrated face and scrunched up nose, hands on her hips, legs in one of those 'you want some of this, bitch' stances, not knowing exactly how to retort to a comment he made, and then he'd toss her a rose and she'd blush, smile, and look even hotter than before. Then he'd just continue on his way and meet up with her at the next contest.

Drew continued his shocked stare.

"You think you're so good at everything, and that you're so damn hot. Well, news flash, YOU'RE NOT! You're just a dumbass quire boy; all fucked up in the head from your screwed up hair products!"

Drew cringed. May was not the type to curse to the holy ghost of Latios just because of a little teasing.

'_It was just a little teasing, right?'_

But honestly, what was the difference? This has been going on for the past 6 years and now's the time she begins to snap?

Yes, May and Drew have grown up. May was currently 16 while Drew was 17.

**Drew POV**

Yes, May had grown up quite a bit. She was taller, curvier, fuller, and all around sexier. I can't help but check her out every time we meet. She no longer is considered to be the 'cute' little girl everyone had soon fell in love with as a new-bee co-ordinator. Now she was the 'Hottest Female Co-ordinator' as titled in the last 33 issues of Co-ordinator Monthly. Not that I could disagree with them. She's damn sexy!

But I still don't understand the point of her snapping. This has been going on for so long, that I thought it would just have been nothing to her. But, apparently, that's not the case.

**Normal POV**

**_If you tell me that you're sorry  
Maybe for another chance  
If you think I'll take you back  
You're in never neverland  
Make the same old tired excuses  
Say that I don't understand  
If you think you're still my man  
Baby you're in never neverland_**

"May, I'm sorr-"

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry! Cause you're obviously not! This has been going on for 6 years, Drew, and I'm sick of you're lies!"

"But, May, I am sorry! Why won't you just give me a chance?"

"Why? So the next time you see me you can do the same thing?! No, Drew, I'm sick of it!"

"Sick of what?!"

**_Here we go  
You play and you go home  
But you can't get the story straight  
That you were alone  
And let me here you explain  
Why there's lipstick on your face_**

**_Doesn't even really matter  
What you say no more  
There in a lie, in an alibi  
That will make me still be yours_**

"I'm sick of fighting, I'm sick of being confused about if you like me or you like her, I'm sick of feeling cheated, and, most of all, I'm sick of you, Andrew Hayden!"

**_If you tell me that you're sorry  
Maybe for another chance  
If you think I'll take you back  
You're in never neverland  
Make the same old tired excuses  
Say that I don't understand  
If you think you're still my man  
Baby you're in never neverland_**

"Why? What have I done that is so wrong that you all of a sudden can't seem to handle?"

**_When I'm back down  
You take it for granted  
And make a fool of me  
I ain't going, now get out  
Don't waste your breath  
On useless apologies_**

"I can't stand it when you make fun of me, Drew! Your insults cut deeper than you think they do! Not to mention the way you always do it in front of other people."

**_Doesn't even really matter  
what you say no more  
There in a lie, in an alibi  
that will make me still be yours_**

"May, I cut you down to help you see what you need to work on to be the best co-ordinator you can be."

"Well, that's nice, Drew, but have you ever seemed to notice that it's hard to help people when you YELL AT THEM IN MOCKERY! Or is it just normal for boys like you to act so immaturely?"

_**If you tell me that you're sorry  
Maybe for another chance  
If you think I'll take you back  
You're in never neverland  
Make the same old tired excuses  
Say that I don't understand  
If you think you're still my man  
Baby you're in never neverland**_

**_There ain't no turning back  
To what we could have been  
Now that I've got my heart  
Back on it's feet again  
I see the way you are  
You lie, you lie  
Expecting me to try one more time_**

May began to walk away, tears streaming down her saddened face.

"May, wait," Drew tried to call to her, but she merely kept on walking. "May! I said wait!"

"Not for you, Drew. Not anymore." Drew then caught her wrist and pulled her backwards into him. May gasped as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist from behind and shoved his head into the side of her neck.

"D-Drew. Stop."

"Not for you, I won't," was the reply that had come mumbling into her neck in the same spot he had just began licking and sucking the skin of; leaving the burning feeling of pleasure behind as his lips traveled to her ear. "This has gotten to far out of hand. May, I never meant to hurt you. The truth is, May, I'm madly in love with you."

His soft, breathless words sent chills up and down her back. "Drew" was all she could manage to say before he began laying her on the grass under the big oak tree in the park she had stomped off to earlier and once again, tenderly sucking her skin while rubbing his arms up and down her front. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying it all. The soft skin on his lips, feeling her pulse as he continued working wonders on her neck, the soft moans he was getting every time his hands slid upward from her hips to her breasts where he would slightly squeeze them. He loved it all.

'Why didn't I do this sooner?!' Was his one thought. The rest of him was too caught up in May. Right now, May was all that mattered to him.

"Mmm, Drew," May moaned as she held his face in her hands and began to suck his lower lip before fully kissing him. Drew responded immediately and began to shiver when May's lips began to open slightly, inviting him in. Drew egerly accepted and soon the two began wrestling tongues in May's mouth.

**_If you tell me that you're sorry  
Maybe for another chance  
If you think I'll take you back  
You're in never neverland  
Make the same old tired excuses  
Say that I don't understand  
If you think you're still my man  
Baby you're in never neverland_**

**_You can tell me that you're sorry  
If you think I'll take you back  
You're in never neverland_**

**_If you tell me that you're sorry  
Maybe for another chance  
If you think I'll take you back  
You're in never neverland  
Make the same old tired excuses  
Say that I don't understand  
If you think you're still my man  
Baby you're in never never,_**

**_You're in never never,  
Baby you're in never neverland_**

May pulled back, while Drew kept trying to continue it. He wasn't done with her just yet!

"Mmm, thank you, Drew. That was wonderful." May's words made his heart lift up. She liked him back. And now they could finally be together after all of this time.

Or, so he thought.

"So, May. Would you like to join me tonight for dinner, ya know, as a date, as like, boyfriend and girlfriend kind of date?" Drew's hopeful green eyes sparkled with joy and confidence. A new confidence, she's never seen before in him.

"Oh Drew, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," Drew was growing even more confident by the second. This was it; she was going to be his! "And instead, I got cut down by you about everything that you think is wrong with me."

Drew was silent. He never new how much he had hurt her, and honestly, he'd never felt more ashamed in his life.

"May, I-"

May didn't let him talk. She simply got up turned around and began to walk away. Stopping for a moment, she turned around and said the one thing Drew never wanted to hear.

"Sorry, Drew, but you're in Never Neverland."

She then began walking away again, smile evident on her face, and a bounce in her step, leaving a dumbstruck heartbroken Drew sitting there on the grass where they had just shared an amazing moment in both perspectives.

_'Too bad it's never gonna happen again,'_ May thought as she continued walking. _'Or not…'_

* * *

_R E V I E W P W E E Z. :D_


End file.
